Behind the Rainbow Six
by definitelyyourmom
Summary: R6 operators are fearless, ruthless, brave, and strong but they are human too. They are only known for their talent with machines and weapons but what are they really like? Follow the new R6 recruits as they try to become operators.
1. One Friendly Operator Remaining

"Down to one friendly"

The microspeaker in my right ear blared. Last one alive and 3 operators remaining in the opposing team already. I'm going to have to clutch this or my team went down for nothing. I proceed to crouch and pull out a black drone from a bag on my right thigh. Throwing it out, I pull out my phone and start scanning the rooms around me.

Clear

Clear

Cl…

The screen fuzzes over and goes black as my drone runs into a Mute jammer. Damn. I lock my phone and clutch my gun as tightly as I can. I can feel my heart hammering against my ribcage as I take a step away from the wall. I start creeping through the clear rooms as I approach the doorway with the jammer. I get closer without making a sound. I can hear both operators shuffling in the room. Only heavy armored operators would sound like that. I hug the walls of the room and make it on the right of the doorway. As I was about to peek, I feel the effect of a shot on the back of my leg and I collapse. A strong hand grabs my shoulder to turn me over and I am face to face with a skull. Caveira pulls out her handgun, aims at my chest, and shoots.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

"That really hurt Cav!"

I wiggle from under her and open my vest to look at how bad the bruise is going to be.

"It's better than a real bullet. Stop whining."

I had to agree with her on that. I rub the red spot on my chest as I get up. Mute comes around the corner and walks past us, headed for the truck. Rook gathers his bag in the other room and turns to face me.

"Hey kiddo, when you're attacking and you've got another opening in the room like that one," He points to the closet door that Caviera emerged from earlier, "Use your claymore. Better safe than sorry."

He pats my back and follows the same path as mute. I sigh and sit down on the floor. I lay my head against the wooden paneling of the Practice House. There is so much to remember in so little time. One wrong mistake and you're gone. Caveira takes a seat next to me and stares at the same spot on the ceiling.

"You know, we all started as recruits. We all went through what you did and were as bad as you."

"Wow thanks for the pep talk.."

"I'm not saying you're terrible but you do need progress. Just keep your head up and remember that this is what training is for."

She stands up and tells me to follow her back to the truck.

"By the way, recruits are on cleaning duty for the Practice House tonight."

I stand up and follow her outside. I sit in my seat in the truck next to the other 4 recruits. We are all bruised and covered in paint. Two of us managed to be lucky enough and take down Frost and Mira and we were proud. This was the best score we have had since our first day three months ago. Frost stood up and walked towards the driver. She pulled down her black Buff and said

"Back to base"


	3. Welcome Home

It was 20h34 when the truck arrived. We unloaded the materials and left them for the crew to clean. As a group, we walked the sad grey corridors to the mess hall. Mute pushed the doors open and headed straight for his seat next to Sledge, Smoke, and Thatcher still not acknowledging us. Cav sat next to Capitao and Blackbeard as the other operators found their seats. The recruits made their way to a table tucked in the corner of the cafeteria, away from any social interactions with the heroes. I walked towards the FBI. Ash stared me down as she fixed her cap. Even out of uniform she won't take it off. I put my hand on my dad's shoulder and he turned around. He always wore a maroon "Texas A&M Alumni" shirt and cowboy boots on his day off.

"How was training today? Did you kick Frost's ass?"

"I got Mira today, Jason got Frost."

"Gosh I can't stand hearing real names. I can't wait until y'all have your talents and nicknames. I bet you're going into the Breaching attackers talent just like your father!"

"I was hoping I'd get more into cameras and hacking. No offense!"

"Alright well you go enjoy supper with the scoot scoot recruits over there alright?"

"Thanks dad"

On day one, none of us wanted to engage into battle first so we all scooted on the ground very slowly. Blitz found that hilarious and decided to call us "Scoot Scoot Recruits". I'm just going to say that the name stuck but the tactic didn't.


	4. My Story

My story started when I was born. Yeah, I know, very cheesy I get it. My father is known as Thermite. Yes, THE Thermite. The hero who uses his breach charges to go through any reinforced walls. The one who once saved the Speaker of the House of the USA from the white-masked terrorists. The hero. To me he's my dad. The goofy, funny, sometimes embarrassing dad with the laugh that can make your entire day better. I was born in Houston and raised by my father alone. My mother was a victim of the white masks so I never knew her however my father swore that they would pay. Since he spends all of his time training at the base, I was a Base-Kid. I was raised on this top-secret location base while my father trained. I learned the basics of fighting, attacking, and defending. I learned many things from the operators: Caveira taught me to walk quietly, Valkyrie taught me all about cameras, Twitch and Jaeger taught me about small mechanisms, and Doc taught me the basics of first aid. I was raised to become an operator.


	5. The Recruits

I'm not the only talent that was recruited to be an operator. I was one of 57 and we trickled down to 8. Only two graduated early from our class: Mira and Jackal. Both already knew their talents and had expert tactics. I walked over to the recruit table and sat down. Tomorrow was talent day so we're all nervous and asking each other what our thoughts are.

"My name can be saw!" exclaimed Alix, "I'm strong enough to drive a manual table saw through reinforced walls!"

"That'll take up way too much time. A breach charge can get rid of that wall within seconds whereas you'll be flanked. The average time it takes for an enemy to flank you when knowing your position is approx. 10 seconds."

Creed made a great point. He was the smart one of the group if you couldn't tell. He reads a book once and will quote from it if you tell him a page and a line.

"I was thinking of a device that screws onto doorways like Kapkan but they ping an enemy once they pass it."

Everyone took turns describing their talents and criticizing each other. Fable turned to me and asked:

"What about you? Breech charges?"

"I'm most likely going to be an attacking operator but I'm not into being loud. I was thinking more electronics."

"Bah! They have too many of these!" Harold's statement made half of the table chuckle. Lieutenant Clancy's boots squeaked against the tiling as he made his way over to us.

"Fun time is over kids: Half of you go clean the armory while the other half cleans this mess hall."

"Yessir" we all said in unison.


	6. Daddy Fuze

"Rise and shine motherfuckers!"

Fuze grabbed Gunner's blanket and ripped it off of his bed, exposing him in his boxers.

"Today is the day Daddy Fuze expands your mind!"

"But it's a sunday, that's our day off duty." Alix moaned before pulling her sheets over her head.

"I don't care! When I was a recruit, I wished some talented operator came up to me and taught me things!"

"Fuze, can you leave? It's 4:09AM" I manage to get out after checking my watch.

"DID YOU KNOW" Fuze proceeds ignoring me "that sharks eat each other in the womb when they first develop teeth?"

"I did know that" Creed faintly whispers.

"DID YOU KN…"

"FUZE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE LET THEM SLEEP!"

A heavy German accent emerged from the hallway. IQ pushed the metal door and walked past the first few empty rows of bunks. Her hand connected with Fuse's ear and started dragging him out the door.

"Welp. Good morning guys.. Alix muttered.


	7. Sunday, AM

My feet met the cold concrete floor after I managed to get them out of the warmth of my comforter. Everyone was up and running. Alix and AJ walked towards the showers while Fable tried to go back to sleep. I pulled myself up using the metal frame of the bunk and walked towards my trunk. I undid the latches and pulled out a pair of nike shorts and a "Texas A&M" shirt. After changing, I made my way out the door. I passed all the single rooms the operators get. Some were still dark while others were lit. I made it to the end of the hall to the giant white board that had everyone's names by alphabetical order. I grabbed the marker and went down to the last name "Trace". I skipped my father's name and wrote "Gym" next to mine. Although today is a relaxing day, there are no days off. I cap the marker and walk to my destination.

After 2 lefts and a right, I push open the glass door. The smell of weights and sweat hits me as I walk in. Tachanka is in the back left corner casually deadlifting 485 lbs. IQ is right next to him working on the squat machine as Blitz and Bandit stare at her creepily from the benches. Blitz notices me and nudges his mate to look my way. I set my water bottle and towel down next to the treadmill and slowly start to increase the speed. I can feel the Germans staring at me but I ignore them and get lost in my music. There are no phones allowed on base for security reasons so I have my Ipod Nano with me.

Around 27 minutes later, a dark shadow appears in my peripheral vision and scares me.. The act causes my feet to catch in each other. My head slams on the board as strong hands catch my waist, preventing any further damage to both me and the machine. I clutch my forehead and start feeling pain. A definite bruise. I look around and see all the other operators have stopped and are now staring at me. Hands are still at my waist. I turn to be face to face with Mute's gas mask. He seems to examine my forehead for a while then sits me down on the machine. He hands me my water bottle and 180s straight out of the room.


	8. Lunch

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here is the continuation of the story. What operators do you want to see more of? What talents do you want the other recruits to have? Comment down below and I'll take it into consideration! Enjoy!**

"He did what?!" Alix exclaimed, leaning over the lunch table.

"He caught me after he startled me. What's the big deal? He was probably just checking out my speed."

"Or your ass. Not that you have an impressive one." said AJ

"At least I have one"

The entire table "oooooo"ed until AJ sat back down.

"The point is" Alix stated "that Mute never talks or makes any type of contact with anyone out of the S.A.S. He just makes his way through the day under his gas mask that he puts on whenever he's around people."

"He just caught me, it's no big deal. You're overanalyzing things."

"Whatever!" Alix slumped right back down into her seat and started pushing her peas around with her fork.

A few minutes later, Creed made his way through the large metal double doors and sat in his seat at the table before being flooded with questions.

"How did the interview go?"

"Did they like the idea of the pinging trip wires?"

"Did they say anything weird?"

"What is the office like? Was it as nice as all the stories?"

"Is she hot?"

"Who's up next for the interview?"

Creed raised his hand and silenced everyone. He then proceeded to respond with:

"Great, I remained very professional and they liked my intelligence,

They liked the idea but they want me to talk to kapkan about placement strategies

No,

I guess,

WTF?

And it's alphabetical order so Trace. They want you now."

I looked up from my steak to find everyone staring at me. Welp, time to nail an interview and become the next operator.


	9. The Interview

I enter the general's office to find her sitting in a large leather chair behind an antique wooden desk. Behind her stood Lieutenant Clancy.

"Have a seat recruit."

I proceeded to do what was asked of me.

"We have already found the next two official operators to lead the Blood Orchid operation" Ltn. Clacy states. I remain still but I am really disappointed they chose without analysing my sats first.

"However, due to the high demand, we are willing to put another one out there. This has never been done before but we are in a time of crisis. We are reviewing all of the recruit's stats and we found yours quite impressive."

I cannot believe it. Today might be the day I am finally treated like the soldier I am"

"You are the recruit with the highest K/D Ratio when in the training house, you are one of the most tech-savvy recruits, you collaborate and maintain friendships with most of the already-established operators, and you have trained every single day since your arrival here."

Not gonna brag but I also have the fastest mile time.

"We have chosen an ability for you that will use all of your talents. We are going to put you on the defensive team. We have enough camera work with Valkyrie and Echo However, we need more electronic traps. We will have you talk to Valkyrie, however, when designing these traps to be able to throw and stick them to any surface like her black-eyes. We will also have you talk to Echo to create a disorientation effect and Blitz to create a slight flash and minimize the attacker's peripheral."

A mine. These seem very intriguing and I am very excited.

"Now comes the time where we pick your official name. Any suggestions?"

"Yessir: Since I already have a strong bond with the operators and they know me by a specific name, I wouldn't want to change it. I want it to stay the same to avoid confusion" I suggest.

"So your first name?" He asks

"Yessir"

"Welcome to Operation Blood Orchid **Ela**."


End file.
